Elena's Diary
by Shauna93
Summary: This is Elena's Diary. Follow Elena through her life in the last 14 months, and how suddenly her life has changed, in drastic ways.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**My First story in a while, as my best friend and "other" half for all intense purposes Mairead, got me back into writing again. My new obsession being Vampire Diaries, I thought I'd start back with it. Please review and let me know what you's think.**

Chapter 1 – The Changes

Ever stop and wonder? How you got to a certain point in your life? Where things started changing and how you never noticed? Well that's what I'm doing…..I've just realised how different my life is, it's literally just hit me, it's like the world has been passing me by until this exact moment, the realisation struck me like a lightening bolt.

OH!

How rude of me, I've never said who I was, my name is Elena Gilbert, I'm 19 years old and I live in Mystic Falls – I'm also a vampire and this is my story.

14 Months Ago….

"Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert, head of the school committee, head cheerleader and girlfriend of the hottest boy in school and quarter back of the football team Matt Donovan."

"Emm… I'm already late for first period…"

And so the stranger ran off, I was so confused, as the most popular girl in school, nobody ever ignored me, and nobody ever ignores Elena Gilbert and gets away with it. I was going to find out who that boy was – that tall, dark handsome…

"Elena…Elena…Elena stop day dreaming we're going to be late…"

And that would be Bonnie, rudely interrupting my wonderful imagination. Bonnie's my best friend, like a twin sister and has been since birth. Our birthdays are two days apart and we've been lifelong friends… and there she goes again…

"Elena are you listening to me? Can you even hear me? We're going to be late and Mrs Maguire can't make excuses for us all the time."

"Yea, I hear you Bonnie, sorry I was day dreaming….have you seen 'Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome'?"

"You mean the creepy boy you were talking to? Yes I've seen him…you shouldn't even be looking you have Matt."

"Here, a girl can look, just not touch."

"Elena stop, we're going to be late!"

"Ok I'm coming…"

Ok sorry about that, Bonnie like to pretend like she doesn't care, but we all know that she's a straight A student, getting into Duke's next year kind of girl. So it's know lunch time and I haven't laid eyes on 'Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome' since this morning. But yet I can't stop thinking about him, which is strange…Matt(my boyfriend) is the best looking guy in school, actually the whole town and here I am overthinking about this new boy. I don't even know him…

Although I have to admit that things aren't right with me and Matt, and haven't been since the summer…since the car accident.

Ok so maybe I skipped that part… I was in a car accident, and well I was the only survivor, somebody pulled me from the water, my mom and dad well there in a better place. But I've been avoiding everyone except Bonnie (she wouldn't take no for an answer!) So me and Matt we drifted, I know he's being patient, but I'm just not the same person, I love him like a brother not a boyfriend…

I slam shut my diary and lift my tray; lunch is almost over, as I stand – BANG! My tray goes to the floor along with my diary and as I look up, a smart comment brewing, I'm face to face with 'Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome'

And this is how I officially met Stefan Salvatore!

**Please Review**

**Thanks**

**S**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Accidentally in Love

You know it's funny because back then I didn't realise that, that first meeting between Stefan and I, would change everything and by everything I mean my entire life, it feels as if the world has turned on it axis. Yes here I am sitting wondering how I got to this stage in my life when really, I know exactly what happened…and things wouldn't have changed unless I wanted them to.

13 Months ago…

So after Stefan accidently bumped into me in the cafeteria, things kind of sped out of control like a whirlwind romance.

That bump, led to a conversation, which led to a kiss, and so here we are today.

"Elena you know I love you!"

Those three words again, and no before you say Matt, there not coming from him, there coming from Damon.

And who may you ask is Damon, well you see he's Stefan's older brother, and yes apparently the good looks run in the family. However he's married and I'm just being rude because actually the sentence before was "Elena you're an amazing cook, your buns are amazing." So he is only professing his love for my cooking.

Stefan is sitting staring at me

"What are you staring at?"

"You're beautiful in the sunlight!"

This causes me to bust with laughter, he's always coming out with strange things such as "You're eyes are like the bottom of the ocean." (Or worse) Right I know you're probably confused now and thinking what happened, and why are Stefan and Damon in my garden in the first place. Well let me fill you in…

So that day me and Stefan met was crazy there was this weird connection between the two of us, something we couldn't explain. The following day I got a message from Matt, asking me to go to him after school and that he'd drive. So after school I met him at his jeep (this orange rusty thing, which is totally like 5th hand or something and about to fall apart!) But it was like he couldn't hold it in, he literally bust the minute we got in…

"Elena it's not working between us, we've drifted apart since the summer, and I know you're trying to cope with losing your parents, but I think I would be more use to you as a friend, instead of a boyfriend.

I was shocked, I knew that things had changed between us, but I didn't realise that Matt felt the same, and it was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Matt, I know ever since the summer, things have changed, I've changed."

"Elena it's not just you, I've changed too; I see you more like a sister, but please can we still be friends?"

"It's ok Matt, I feel the same."

And that was how it happened, no dramatic breakup, a mutual decision, which worked out for the best, Matt is now like an older brother and a best friend all rolled into one.

So on to me and Stefan, it was a week later when we 'bumped' into each other again, which led to dinner and drinks, and then to an 'official' date and well now I'm in the garden with them.

"You're so peaceful whenever you write, what are you writing about?"

"Stuff…it's my diary."

"Can I see?"

"No!"

And that was the end of the conversation, Stefan never pushes, when I say no, he realises that it means no, he never questions my reasons behind it, just accepts it. It's weird because Damon's the same and how many boys do you know that will just give up when you say no, well there not a common occurrence anyways. But it makes me them seem older than they are. I know people talk about being older beyond their years, but this is different, like they learned a lesson from pushing before, it something I don't understand. Plus they also talk like their from a different generation….like the hundreds of years old instead of 20 and 24.

**Please Review**

**Thanks**

**S**

**X**


End file.
